


Besotted

by DragonSilk



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alcoholic Candy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When making truffles for L, you probably should double-check the amount of brandy in the recipe. </p>
<p>L/Reader<br/>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besotted

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a one shot booklet on another site. My prompts were "L" and "besotted". :) 
> 
> Here are the original author's notes:  
> I've made truffles from scratch before and the recipe does actually call for brandy. (Specifically Cognac, but you can probably use any sort.) Except it only calls for a fourth of a cup. Also, four cups of brandy is about 22 shots. No joke.  
> I have a feeling that L is one of those people who doesn't really change when he's had too much alcohol. He probably just vocalizes his thoughts more.  
>   
> I've never done anything for L before. It was a new experience, though I'm not sure how well I did.  
> I hope you enjoy this LittleMonster~

  
**Besotted** adj.  
1\. Strongly infatuated  
2\. Intoxicated; drunk.

\-----

You had a feeling that L would ignore you in favor of cake even if you were standing in front of him completely naked. The sweets always seemed to win the battle for L's attention. They were very rarely defeated. Even criminals sometimes lost to the sweets. 

You did think of pouring chocolate on your body. If you became a sweet yourself then you could actually gain L's attention. Except chocolate syrup was sticky, and you didn't want to feel like a licked lollipop. 

So you resorted to Plan B. Making sweets might somehow get attention from L. Maybe. Hopefully. 

It was your last hope! 

You should probably downplay that when you called your mom to get her recipe for truffles.  
  


\-----

L was right. Your handwriting was illegible ten percent of the time. You couldn't quite read how much Cognac the truffle recipe required. Holding the paper far away from your face didn't make it any easier to make out, nor did squinting at it. 

Maybe you should call your mom and ask her to give you the recipe again. The truffles were for L, and you didn't want to mess them up. If they weren't delicious, he might hold it against you forever. There was no way L would ever be interested in a girl who couldn't make decent desserts. 

You dialed her number, but it went straight to voicemail. You hung up and looked at your mixture. Well if you wanted to get these done, you were just going to have to continue on with your guess. It did look a lot like four cups... 

So you measured out four cups of brandy and poured them into the bowl. The mixture was easy enough to stir. Once it looked like the brandy was evenly dispersed, you shoved the bowl into the refrigerator and set the timer. The chocolate would have to cool for four hours while you periodically stirred it. After the four hours were up, you would be able to form the truffles and finally bring them to L. 

Tonight you would finally get his attention.  
  


\-----

“Hey L, I made truffles today. Do you want some?” 

L's eyes focused on you, and he seemed to be studying you. He took the plate from you and picked up a truffle. “You seem to have made a lot of these. What's the occasion?” He dropped it into his mouth. 

“I just thought that you might like them.” 

“I figured as much.” L plucked another one off the plate. “They're very good. Thank you.” 

Then his attention was back onto his computer monitor. 

Saying that you were unhappy about that was an understatement. You went to the trouble of asking your mom for her recipe and making truffles from scratch only to get a minute of attention?! No way. Your sugary confections were worth way more than that. You grabbed the plate and pulled it away from him. 

L's wide eyes studied you for a moment. “This sudden change in mood leads me to believe that you wanted something in exchange for those... but I can't figure out what...” 

You pouted. “I just—” 

“No, no,” he cut you off. “I'll figure it out. Just give me a second.” He snatched another truffle from the plate. You probably could have stopped him, but he was paying attention to you again so you didn't bother. 

He seemed to study you as he chewed on the truffle. It gave you a small shiver of satisfaction to know that you were a puzzle he wanted to solve. L did love puzzles after all. 

He grabbed yet another truffle and seemed to study it. “These aren't sugar free are they?” 

That was an odd question. “No. I wouldn't do that. I know how much you love sugar.” 

“So you did make these specifically for me. Hm.” He was grabbing more, and you gave up and passed the plate back to him. It was alarming how quickly he could eat sweets. “Strangely enough... these aren't helping me concentrate.” L began stacking the truffles in little piles. “There's a 70% chance that you made these incorrectly.” 

You watched as he ate one before continuing the piles. “Well, you're still eating them.” 

He didn't respond. He continued to eat as he moved the truffles around. 

You wished he had a larger chair. Then you could slide into the chair next to him. That might get him to pay a little bit more attention to you. 

L abruptly stood, leaving the plate of truffles on his seat. Hunched over, he was about eye level with you, and he seemed to be studying your face intently. You desperately hoped that it wasn't because you had something on it. 

Then he leaned forward and swiftly kissed your cheek. 

“Hm. Your surprised expression indicates that this is not, in fact, what you wanted.” He bit his thumb in thought. 

“What?! No! I mean I'm surprised... but I didn't not want you to kiss me.” You didn't want him to never kiss you again! “You just took me by surprise, and I wouldn't mind at all if you gave me another kiss. No not at all.” Were you even making sense anymore? It was probably time for you to shut up. 

“So you made truffles for me, and you appear to be attracted to me, but you didn't expect a kiss in exchange for the sweets.” He leaned back toward you. “Perhaps it was the wrong location.” He was muttering to himself, but it was easy to hear what he was saying with his face so close to your own. 

Then he pressed his lips to yours. 

By the time you registered what was going on, he'd pulled away. 

He was studying your face again. “Your flushed state indicates that you enjoyed that, but it doesn't appear to be what you wanted in exchange.” He rocked on his heels. “What else is a customary return gift for chocolate?” he mused to himself. “I know! How about I take you out for cake?” 

You smiled. He looked so eager to take you out for cake, and it was adorable. “As long as you promise to leave your work here.” That was what you really did want after all. 

Triumph flickered across his face. “I understand now. The case can wait for an hour.” 

You grinned as you took his hand. An hour was more than you thought you would get. Maybe you should make truffles for him more often.


End file.
